


Leave Them Be and Smile

by songofsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata appears to be dating both Kenma and Kageyama, his classmates are very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Them Be and Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodypanic/gifts).



> Expanded from [a tumblr ramble](http://songofsunset.tumblr.com/post/97109213308/madlecter-replied-to-your-post-list-of-haikyuu) I wrote for a friend :)

Hinata and his classmates are hanging out in the classroom after school the first time Kenma shows up. Half the class is cleaning and taking care of their various duties, but everyone else is hanging out discussing a certain movie that came out recently. 

The class rep is just thinking about how pleased she is that her class is bonding so well, when a kid in a different school's uniform sticks his head in the door.

The kid is quiet and reserved, holding a gaming console in front of him like a shield, and has longish hair that was dyed blonde a long time ago and has never been retouched. (It looks like pudding, the class rep thinks, and suppresses the urge to grin.) 

When Hinata sees him his entire face lights up like its Christmas.

"Kenma!" Hinata yells, waving unnecessarily. "Over here!"

Kenma doesn't smile back, or wave, but his face seems to soften, and he makes his way right over to Hinata with an air of relief.

"Oooh", says one of the girls, "Hinata, who is this?" 

Hinata grins, bounding out of his seat and grabbing Kenma's arm. "This is my boyfriend!" 

Kenma rolls his eyes and turns his head into his game console, but the class rep can see that he's blushing. He nudges Hinata with his shoulder. "Let's go already", he murmurs, and Hinata bounces back down to grab his stuff, waves goodbye to his class, and tells them that-

"Neither of our teams have practice today, so we're finally getting to go on a date! Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~" and then he and his new boyfriend are gone.

No one is particularly surprised that Hinata is dating a guy- he pretty vocally finds most people hot, regardless of gender- but they are surprised that he's dating anyone at all. 

"I thought he was too obsessed with volleyball to like anyone", one of the boys says.

"Pay attention", a girl says, "Kenma plays volleyball too. Ooh, I bet they met at a match or something, isn't that adorable?" 

"But if he was gonna date a guy, shouldn't it be Kag-?"

"Shhhh, no, that's their business, let the volleyball players make their own decisions about who to date."

"I was just asking, gosh."

There is a general consensus that yes, this is adorable, and the kid sure is quiet but maybe opposites attract, and they wish them all the best, though they definitely question Hinata's judgment for going out for ice-cream in the middle of December. 

"What if they freeze?" a girl asks the class rep, and the class rep just smiles and shrugs.

"If they froze then Hinata wouldn't be able to play volleyball, and there's no way he'll be having any of that."

The conversation moves on, and the class rep figures that that's probably the last they'll hear about that.

No way Hinata'd find a way to have his simple relationship be confusing to the class at large, right?

Right?

\----

A few days later, after the news about Hinata's quiet new boyfriend has made the rounds, Kageyama comes to pick Hinata up from the classroom, because they still have to practice at least some during the winter gosh darn it. 

And it's business as usual, with Hinata being difficult, and Kageyama scowling, and Hinata somehow managing to be entirely floppy and clingy and sprawling all over Kageyama even while Kageyama stands completely upright. 

"But I don't wanna run laps in this weather Kageyama, I wanna practice volleyball and spikingggg"

"Well too bad for you, you'll never get better if you don't stay in shape in the off-season, dumbass!"

"I will too stay in shape! You watch me, I'll totally beat you when we run laps!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you always say. Come on, let’s get going, we don't want to be late."

Hinata pouted. "I thought being my boyfriend means you're supposed to humor me and stuff."

"No dumbass, it means that I'm especially obligated not to put up with your shit", Kageyama says, grabbing Hinata by the wrist and finally dragging him off to practice.

In the hallway fading into the distance they hear Hinata saying something about "Well it's not like you did before we were dating, so there!" and then he is gone, off to volleyball practice with his- boyfriend?

The class exchanges looks.

"I- don't remember him mentioning a breakup?" a girl says, while behind her a boy punches the air and mouths, "I fucking knew it!"

The class rep shakes her head. "I haven't heard anything either. Were they maybe joking?"

"It didn't sound like a joke"

"Did they really break up? They were so cute together!"

"How the fuck does he have another boyfriend already, since when does Hinata have that much game? Is it the volleyball? Should I join the team???"

"Pssh, don't be stupid, no way that'd work"

"Well it seems to have worked for Hinata!"

\-----

Only, Kenma keeps showing up for dates, and Hinata is always just as happy to see him, and hold hands with him, and be sickeningly adorable with him. 

And Kageyama keeps showing up to drag him to practice, or home, and they always bicker and insult each other, but sometimes they kiss as well?

The only conclusion the class can come up with is that Hinata is cheating on both of them. 

"But-", says one of the girls "But that totally doesn't seem like something Hinata would do…"

"It really, really doesn't" says the class rep, strangely hurt by the idea that Hinata, precious, innocent Hinata, might be deliberately cheating on two people at once.

"Should we talk to him?" someone says, "And like, let him know that what he's doing isn't cool?"

"I dunno, are we sure this isn't just a misunderstanding?"

There is a pause, and everyone in the class turns to look at the class rep, who suddenly feels completely out of her depth. 

"Um, I- I-"

Everyone looks so worried. Hinata is a vibrant presence in their classroom, and the thought that he might be doing something cruel has everyone thrown off balance. 

"I'll see what I can find out", the class rep says, and hopes she doesn't regret it. 

\-----

The next time Kageyama and Hinata are hanging out in the classroom, the class rep takes a deep breath, and approaches Hinata's- maybe kind of sort of boyfriend. 

"Hey, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" she asks, and she can feel the eyes of the entire classroom on her. "It'll only take a second. 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, but shrugs out of Hinata's arms and comes with her. 

"Yes?" he asks. "What do you need?"

"Um, yeah. Uh, do you know a guy, who like-" The class rep gestures to her head, "-has hair like pudding and stuff? Not from this school, but he knows Hinata?"

Kageyama's face is unresponsive, but he nods, and says "Yeah, that's Kenma, he's the setter for Nekoma High. He's pretty good. Oh, and he and Hinata are dating."

The class rep had no clue what to make of that. Neither did the class when she told them later, after Hinata and Kageyama had left for practice.

"He knows about Kenma?" a girl asked, incredulous.

"Wait, so are they dating, or aren't they?"

"But Hinata called Kageyama his boyfriend just earlier today, I don't-"

"At least they didn't break up, maybe? What in the world is Hinata doing?"

\------

Kenma is easier to get alone, and ultimately more revealing. 

Hinata is off helping to clean the hallways, and the class rep notices that Kenma is waiting for him in the classroom, sitting at a desk in the corner and playing on his console. 

This opportunity is ideal. The class rep slides into the chair next to his. He nods a greeting, and she nods back. 

There is silence for a few seconds. 

"Hey…" she begins, and Kenma must hear that this is more than just small talk, because he pauses his game and actually looks up at her.

"Hey, so, do you know Kageyama? Kageyama Tobio?"

Kenma nods. "Yeah."

"How- how do you know him?" she asks. 

"He's the setter on your volleyball team, and he and Hinata have a killer quick strike" he says, without hesitation. "And he and Hinata are also dating."

The class rep blinks, but after talking with Kageyama, she'd thought it might be something like this. 

"I thought you and Hinata were dating" she says, just to be clear. 

"We are." 

"And Hinata is also dating Kageyama?" 

"Yeah."

"And you're definitely fine with that?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." she says. 

Kenma shrugs. "We're all okay with it, so it's fine, and this way Hinata doesn't have to choose between us. I like it."

"So are you and Kageyama dating?" the class rep asks.

Instead of answering, Kenma makes a face of disgust at the idea and the class rep can't help but laughing.

"Okay, got it, that's a no then, fine by me. Thanks for talking." The class rep moved like she was about to stand up and leaved, but stopped, and turned back to Kenma. "One last thing Kenma. You've been hanging around here a lot, and we all like you and we know you make Hinata very happy, but we should probably also mention that if you break Hinata's heart, you and us are gonna have a problem. And don't worry, Kageyama is gonna be getting this same speech next time he shows up, fair is fair."

Kenma raises an eyebrow, and the gesture is so much like Kageyama that the class rep can't help but smile. Maybe Hinata did have more than they all thought.

"I appreciate the warning, but you really don't need to worry about it", Kenma says, and turns back to his game. The class rep nods, and leaves him to it, walking back to the rest of the class to let them know the situation. 

\-----

And so, when partway through the next week Kenma shows up for a date while Kageyama is still hanging out with Hinata, no one is particularly shocked when Hinata kisses Kageyama in front of Kenma, or continues holding Kenma's hand in front of Kageyama. Kenma glances at the class rep, and she gives him a smile. He gives her a nod in return, and turns his focus back to Hinata, who is gathering his stuff in preparation to leave.

When Hinata leaves the classroom a few minutes later, he is holding hands with Kenma on one side, and Kageyama on the other, and is singing a made-up song about how happy he is to get to hang with two of his favorite people. The class swells with a subtle sense of pride for their classmate. 

Both boyfriends are smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship the heck out of this- I think Hinata'd definitely have enough energy to be a good boyfriend to both of them, and I think that both of them would be pretty chill with the situation, as long as they got to be with Hinata. Kageyama and Kenma probably even bond with each other over the annoying stuff Hinata does and how best to deal with him. I don't think they'd have a romantic thing, but I hope they'd become pretty good friends nonetheless :)
> 
> I'm not actually sure if volleyball has an off season, or when it would be, but shh, just go with it~


End file.
